


A Place To Belong

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, wondertrev, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Day one prompt forWondertrevnet's Drabble-a-thon!





	A Place To Belong

When Steve suddenly found himself thrust into the year 2017, nearly 100 years in the future from the last time he remembered being alive, it took a while for him to regain his bearings. Everything was different from his day and age. Information moved at speeds that were unheard of. Worldwide connectivity was on a scale that was impossible to fathom. Even things like breakfast and dinner were massively enhanced. **  
**

Steve constantly found himself pinching his own arm when he woke up everyday in a warm and way too comfortable bed in a lavish, Paris apartment. More often than not he awoke with an empty spot next to him in the bed and had to urge himself to take a few deep breaths before realizing he didn’t need to rush out wondering why he was alone. Soon enough the smells coming from the kitchen wafted to the bedroom and it was to enticing to lay there another moment.

He made his way to the kitchen where Diana was busy cooking eggs on the stove while coffee was brewing and croissants were in the oven. He quietly tiptoed to Diana and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Good morning.”

She smelt like sleep mixed with flowers and Steve buried his nose in her hair to bask in it all. “Morning, captain.”

Diana turned the stove off and brought one of Steve’s hands up so she could give the palm a kiss. “The coffee is done and everything else should be ready in a sec. Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll be over.”

“I like where I am right here.” 


End file.
